riley and larrys enchanted evening
by scuba angel
Summary: chloe and riley are going on a vacation to hollywood the city that never sleeps i wonder if that will happen between riley and a certain someone r/l pairing become
1. the trip

Authors note I don't own so little time or any of the characters- ages Riley (19), Chloe (19), Larry (19), Travis (19  
  
Riley and Larry's enchanted evening  
  
  
  
Riley: chloe, chloe come on larry will be waiting for us!  
  
Chloe: I'm coming I'm coming…eventually  
  
Chloe was heading downstairs heaving two suitcases behind her  
  
Riley: what are you taking with you  
  
Chloe: what do you mean these are travis's suitcases…these are mine  
  
Travis comes trudging down the stairs with 5 suitcases behind him  
  
Riley: chloe we are only going for a day you don't need all this clothing  
  
Travis: you see you're wrong there riley because these 4 here (points to his right) are her make-up and this little one (points to his left) is her clothes  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Riley: (turns to chloe) you are so lucky larry is here  
  
  
  
Opens the door  
  
Riley: hi larry  
  
Before he could answer she had pulled him into a passionate kiss  
  
Chloe: (to travis) they're going to be a like this for a while we may as well go pack this stuff into the car  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*{ 10 minutes later }~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
Chloe: RILEY, LARRY WE HAVE TO GO  
  
Meanwhile in the house riley and larry had mysteriously made it over to the couch and were still kissing  
  
Chloe comes walking  
  
Chloe: riley, riley…(points to the kitchen) look Leonardo dicaprio…look larry clones  
  
Riley breaks away  
  
Riley: ooh where  
  
Chloe: finally now lets go  
  
Chloe pulls riley and larry out of the house  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review if you like it I will carry on if you don't I won't I do accept flames 


	2. hollywood kisses

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
The gang have just arrived in Hollywood  
  
Riley: Chloe lets go sort out the rooms  
  
Chloe: ok  
  
As riley and Chloe go inside Travis and Larry get talking  
  
Travis: so you and riley have been going out for a year now  
  
Larry: yeah she's great isn't she?  
  
Travis: look, Larry I'm thinking of asking Chloe out do you think that's a bad idea  
  
Larry: well yes because she goes out with my best friend remember  
  
Travis: Larry: she dumped Eric a year ago  
  
Larry: oh… well then I guess its ok  
  
Inside the hotel  
  
Riley: hi have you got three rooms  
  
Receptionist: we've got a double and a twin left that's all sorry  
  
Riley: (to Chloe) you don't mind sharing with Travis do you  
  
Chloe: nope  
  
Riley: (to receptionist) we'll take them  
  
The receptionist hands them their keys and rings the bell for the bellboys to come and get their luggage  
  
The girls make their way outside to the car to take their stuff in  
  
Riley: okay Travis your sharing a twin room with Chloe and Larry your with me in a double room  
  
Travis gives her a funny look and Larry's face brightens up  
  
Riley: okay Travis its all they had left and Larry it's up to me if we do that  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riley and Larry's room  
  
Larry looks at the room then at his girlfriend. Within a moment he had scooped her up in his arms and twirled her round in the air until finally landing on the bed with her on his lap  
  
Riley: don't ever do that again ever  
  
Larry: you are so beautiful  
  
Riley: and you are so annoying…but cute  
  
Larry returns the compliment by delivering a spellbinding kiss on her lips  
  
Riley: now that you can do again  
  
They both burst out laughing. They are happy in each others company 


	3. promise ring

Chloe and travis's room  
  
Travis: chloe, which side do you want  
  
Chloe: I don't mind…but I would like the right cause it has a bigger closet  
  
Travis: okay I'll take the left then  
  
Chloe stares as travis moves to his side and unpacks his  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe's p.o.v  
  
I wonder why travis is being so nice to me. I mean first he carries my stuff and now he takes the side without a closet. I'm glad riley and larry got the room next door and I'm glad riley finally accepted larry's offer of being his girlfriend. He makes her so happy.  
  
Travis p.o.v  
  
Chloe looks so beautiful in the sunlight coming through the curtains. I wonder whats she is thinking about. She obviously won't be thinking about me. She's probably thinking about eric the way she is smiling. I wish she was my girlfriend I love her so much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riley: larry what are you doing  
  
Larry had blindfolded her and was searching through his suitcase  
  
Larry: it's a surprise just wait  
  
Riley: a surprise…now you know I can wait for them  
  
Larry puts a tiny box into her hand he takes the blindfold off  
  
Larry: open it  
  
Riley: larry it's beautiful  
  
Inside the box was a gold ring with sapphire and amethyst diamonds mounted onto it  
  
Larry: I overheard you and chloe talking and heard you like sapphire and amethyst diamonds so I thought I would get you a promise ring which had them.  
  
(I made up the part about the sapphires and amethysts)  
  
Riley: larry how did you afford this  
  
Larry: I have been saving up for 5 months for it… so try it on  
  
Riley slipped the ring onto her index finger  
  
Riley: it's a perfect fit  
  
She thanked him by giving him a deep kiss  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked the new chapter. Chapter 4 will be up soon  
  
Plz review 


	4. the party

The party  
  
Riley, chloe, larry and travis drove to Hollywood's best beach because it was holding a beach party.  
  
Chloe: are we nearly there yet  
  
Riley: almost  
  
Larry: hey travis what time is it  
  
Travis: 8:30  
  
Larry: great the party starts at 9:00  
  
Riley: larry do you like surprises  
  
Larry: doesn't everybody  
  
Answered larry completely confused  
  
Riley: good…because I have one for you back at the hotel  
  
Larry: why couldn't you have given it to me before we left  
  
Riley: because I only just decided if I should give it to you  
  
Larry: ok  
  
There was silence for the next 5 minutes until…  
  
Chloe: are we nearly there yet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the party  
  
Riley: wow…this beach looks beautiful  
  
The beach was a sandy golden colour and the ocean was lit up with the shimmering colours from the magnificent colours from the fireworks  
  
Chloe: All right lets parrrty!  
  
Travis: fine by me  
  
Chloe grabbed travis by his arm and dragged him off to the disco part of the beach  
  
Larry: riley do you want to go for a walk along the shore  
  
Riley: okay  
  
  
  
Larry: riley you do know I love you don't you  
  
Riley: of curse I do larry…I mean why would you have spent 350 dollars on this beautiful promise ring  
  
Larry: actually it was 500 dollars  
  
Riley: oh my god…now I love you even more  
  
Riley said as she flung her arms around the man she loves  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the hotel  
  
Chloe: man that was a great party  
  
Travis: yeah…anyway I'm really tired from just watching chloe dance so I'm off to bed  
  
They all laughed as travis and chloe disappeared down the hallway to their room.  
  
Larry: so…what's this surprise you have for me  
  
Riley: it's back in our room  
  
Riley said this as a chesire cat grin appeared on her face  
  
Larry: okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riley and larry's room  
  
Larry: so where is it  
  
He asked excitedly  
  
Riley: just wait a second longer  
  
Riley disappeared into the bathroom. She reappeared with a tiny wrapper in her hand  
  
Larry: is that what I think it is riley  
  
Riley: aha  
  
Larry: but…  
  
Riley: larry I have wanted to do this after you gave me this ring . I love you so much. I'm ready for this  
  
Larry: well if you are sure  
  
Riley: I'm sure  
  
Riley slowly walked over to larry. When she got to him she gave him a passionate kiss. With that larry scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed where riley freed larry of his t-shirt and larry discarded riley's halter neck top.  
  
Larry: I love you so much  
  
Riley: I love you too  
  
They were happier than they had ever been before in their life as they made blissful love to each other for the first time in their relationship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hope you liked it. If you review for me to carry on for chloe and travis to get together or for things to get more interesting between riley and larry (which I already have plans for) I will carry on 


	5. the aftermath

Sunlight broke through the window shining down on larry and riley in their hotel bedroom.  
  
Larry: riley, riley wake up it's morning  
  
Riley: is it really that early…and I am not getting up just yet because you wore me out last night  
  
A seductive smile spread across her face. Larry laughed at the comment then he rolled on top of her and gave her a passionate kiss  
  
Larry: I got pretty tired my self you know  
  
He said in between kissing riley along the base of her neck  
  
Riley: mmm… no fair you have an advantage  
  
Larry: advantage on what  
  
Riley: on making me make rough love to you right now  
  
Larry: well why can't you  
  
Riley: because chloe is due to burst right through that door in 10 minutes  
  
Larry: and  
  
Riley: well I don't want her to see anything of you…I am the only Carlson twin which is allowed to see and touch your naked body  
  
Larry: well that's fine by me… anyway chloe might even be with travis right now  
  
Riley: what  
  
Larry: oh nothing it doesn't matter  
  
Riley: ok…now give me the taste of your sweet lips again  
  
They both laughed as they kissed each other lovingly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
meanwhile next door  
  
Travis: chloe wake up it's morning  
  
Chloe: what it can't be  
  
Travis: well it is… now let me see those beautiful eyes  
  
Chloe: what  
  
Travis flushed a deep red  
  
Travis: oh nothing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
down In the lobby  
  
Riley: larry could you and travis put the stuff in the car while me and chloe check out  
  
Larry: sure anything for you my princess  
  
Larry and travis walked out of the hotel with their stuff  
  
Chloe: riley what was that all about  
  
Riley: what he just loves me that's all  
  
Chloe: (laughing) of course and here was me thinking you two had slept together  
  
Riley had a guilty look on her face  
  
Chloe: oh my god you did sleep together  
  
Riley: no…maybe…okay, okay we did sleep together enough with the third degree  
  
Chloe: riley I'm so happy for you  
  
Riley: you are  
  
Chloe: of course I am… you have become a woman  
  
Riley: I have, haven't I  
  
Chloe: yep and I bet he didn't even have to buy the condom  
  
Riley: that's true…I mean he was so gentle with the topic. When we first talked about it he said that he would wait until I was ready and he did. I bought the condom and everything it was perfect  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
back home  
  
They got home at about eleven that night  
  
Riley: I am shattered  
  
Larry: me too…well I gotta go  
  
Riley: larry why don't you stay the night…mom and dad aren't home for another week or so  
  
Larry: okay whatever you want I will just go and get some stuff from my house  
  
Riley: okay don't be too long  
  
Larry departed with a kiss from riley and travis left with a hug from both the sisters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hope you liked it. Things will get a bit more serious between riley and larry in later chapters so keep reading and reviewing 


	6. the answer part one

Larry: riley, riley get up I made you breakfast  
  
Riley: you didn't have to do that baby  
  
Larry: well I was kind of hungry so I just made enough for two  
  
Riley: its still a very sweet thought  
  
Riley thanked him by kissing him on the lips  
  
Larry: now that's all the breakfast I need  
  
Riley: well I think this wonderful breakfast needs eating instead  
  
Larry: okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
afternoon  
  
Chloe: oh my god, look at those shoes  
  
Riley: oh my god their gorgeous…hey chloe look at this ring its so beautiful  
  
Chloe: wow…shame its out of our price range though  
  
Larry was noticing this  
  
Larry: hey travis I just got to go get some money from the cashpoint I'll be back soon meet me in the café down the road in half an hour okay  
  
Larry walked over to riley gave her a kiss on the lips  
  
Larry: I'll see you in half and hour okay  
  
Riley: okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
evening  
  
Riley was blindfolded and was being guided into the kitchen by larry  
  
Riley: last time this happened you had something for me…I wonder what it is now  
  
Larry: just wait you will find out soon  
  
Larry took off the blindfold to reveal a romantic dinner for two  
  
Riley: oh my god…larry did you do all this  
  
Larry: everything down to the candles  
  
Riley: that is so sweet…thankyou  
  
Riley gave larry a passionate kiss  
  
Larry: for main course we have fish with an entray of succulent vegetables and a side bowl of chips  
  
Riley laughed at the comment and began eating  
  
Riley: so my wonderful chef for this evening what is for desert  
  
Larry: I'll just go get it  
  
Larry walked out of the room and returned with one silver tray in his hand held up high in the air. He took a small blue velvet box of the top of the tray and walked over to riley  
  
Larry: ever since I met you I have always loved you and wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I now know that I might be in with a shot of spending my life with you. Riley what I'm trying to say is…  
  
Larry slowly bent down on one knee and opened the box to reveal an expensive diamond mounted onto a gold ring  
  
Larry: riley will you make me the most happiest man in the world and …MARRY ME  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but I will only continue if I get another review and I will keep checking. Actually scrap that I will post the next chapter in a few days so just review if you like it I do accept flamers. (only just) 


	7. the answer part two

The long awaited chapter seven  
  
Authors note  
  
Now I know this is one of the most awaited chapters in my story, so I decided to be evil and put an authors note in  
  
This is not the last chapter of this story it will still go on. This is my first ever fanfic and I am really glad that I have got 8 reviews and no flames so I have decided to carry on a little sooner than I was supposed to so here it is chapter seven The answer part two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Riley: oh my god  
  
Larry: I know I noticed you looking at this ring and I have wanted this for so long and after we made love I knew I was ready for this commitment  
  
Riley: oh my god  
  
Larry: riley I will understand if you don't ant to get married but I need to know the answer  
  
Riley: ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod (etc etc.)  
  
Larry cuts off her ohmygod's by giving her a passionate kiss  
  
Riley: oh my god  
  
Larry: riley what is your answer  
  
Riley: look larry this is a big surprise for me I need some time to think and I think you should go home tonight  
  
Larry: oh…okay  
  
Riley: larry I am not rejecting your offer…I just need to think this over  
  
Larry: okay  
  
Larry leaves and riley slumps over the table in confusion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
later that evening  
  
Chloe: hey riley how was the romantic dinner for two larry made  
  
Riley: it was perfect…he made me dinner…and for the desert… he proposed to me  
  
Chloe: oh my god…HE PROPOSED I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS YOU TWO ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER  
  
Chloe bent down and gave her twin sister a massive hug  
  
Chloe: you are getting married aren't you  
  
Riley: I don't know (riley starts crying) I just don't know  
  
Chloe comforts her sister  
  
Chloe: riley if you love him then you will know what the answer will be…there is no need to cry over this…larry loves you he has proposed to you after a romantic evening do you know how many girls would kill for a guy like larry…riley you are the luckiest girl I know you have slept with a man you know not just to prove anything but because you were in love with someone who has loved you since he can remember  
  
Chloe looks at her sister  
  
Chloe: I would do anything to be you… now if I were you I would go and obey your heart go tell larry your answer…and then come tell me  
  
Riley: thankyou so much  
  
Riley gives chloe a hug then departs to find larry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The park  
  
After two hours running around Malibu trying to find larry riley finds him sitting on a park bench in the local park  
  
Riley: yes  
  
Larry turns around to look at riley  
  
Larry: yes?  
  
Riley: my answer is yes Larry Slotnick (sorry if that is spelt wrong) I want to become Mrs Riley Slotnick  
  
Larry: we're getting married  
  
Riley: we're getting married  
  
Larry: WE'RE GETTING MARRIED  
  
Larry jumps up and twirls riley around in the air until his arms ached and then he kisses her passionately until he cannot breathe no more  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
well there you go chapter seven the long awaited answer hope you liked it review some more even if you don't I will carry on because I love this story and it is just getting interesting because riley still has to tell her parents about her sudden marriage.  
  
Scuba Angel 


	8. telling the parents

Chapter eight  
  
Sorry it took so long but the Internet kept going down  
  
  
  
~)~)~)~)~))~  
  
  
  
Jake: hello anyone home  
  
Macy: riley, chloe…larry  
  
Larry: hi mr and Mrs Carlson  
  
Larry said whilst sorting out his hair and putting his jumper on as he came down the stairs  
  
Macy: hi larry…where's riley  
  
Larry: she's upstairs she'll be down in a second  
  
Riley came pounding down the stairs her hair all messed up  
  
Riley: mom, dad your home…earlier than you said  
  
Jake: well we missed the traffic so it wasn't a long drive back  
  
Macy: it was grea  
  
Riley: mom, before you go on there is something you should know  
  
Macy: whats that  
  
Riley: me and larry are…  
  
Larry: we're getting married  
  
Macy and jake: what  
  
Riley: we are getting married, we are in love  
  
Larry: very passionate actually  
  
Riley giggled as larry pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. The kiss was full of hunger and need for each other.  
  
Macy: you slept together  
  
Riley: yep, what's wrong with that  
  
Macy: jake I think I will stay in the trailer tonight  
  
Jake: okay  
  
Riley: they didn't take that very well…oh well  
  
Riley laughed as larry scooped her up and carried her upstairs  
  
~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)  
  
The bedroom  
  
Riley: larry, I want you so badly  
  
Larry: I need you  
  
Riley: oh god larry  
  
Larry had pushed riley up against the wall and riley's legs were now around his waist  
  
Chloe: um um (clears throat)  
  
Riley and larry break apart  
  
Riley: chloe  
  
Travis: and travis  
  
Riley unwrapped her legs from around larry's waist and straightened themselves out  
  
Chloe: nice performance  
  
Travis: chloe I think that's our cue to leave  
  
Chloe: I think your right  
  
Chloe and travis leave the room and house  
  
Larry turns to riley  
  
Larry: well where were we  
  
Riley: umm…I believe my legs were around you waist like this  
  
Riley puts her legs around his waist  
  
Riley: and I believe we were about to fall onto the bed  
  
Larry: how about we try it standing upright instead  
  
Riley smiled seductively  
  
Riley: fine by me  
  
Larry kisses riley passionately on the lips then finds his way down her neck and rids her of her t-shirt and begins to go lower  
  
Riley: oh god larry  
  
Larry: what  
  
Riley: where did this passionate side come from  
  
Larry: oh this isn't passion it's hunger, I could just stay here for 100 years and not get bored  
  
Riley: that's so sweet… larry  
  
Larry: yep  
  
Riley: how about we try for a little shorter than 100 years how about till noon tomorrow  
  
Larry: that's fine  
  
Riley gasped as larry put her up against the wall again and started to push her up and down the wall  
  
~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
Hope you liked it sorry it took a while to write 


	9. The surprise

Chapter I have no idea  
  
  
  
Riley woke up on the floor next to larry who was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly the realisation of the night before hit her. They forgot to use protection. She could be pregnant with larrys baby  
  
Riley- oh my god oh my god oh my god.Larry, Larry wake up  
  
Larry- umm.what, what!  
  
Riley-what, what! Don't you remember that we forgot to use protection last night I could be pregnant and with your child.  
  
Larry- so what  
  
Riley- don't you get it I could have been pregnant before this night and before we first slept together.  
  
  
  
Larry: excuse me, what did you say Riley: I said that I could be pregnant with someone else's baby Larry: but I thought I was your first Riley: you were.you were my first wanted, you were the first person I allowed to have sex with me Larry: what.you were. Riley: raped Larry: but, who Riley: I can't tell you Larry: why not Larry was now getting angrier Riley: because if I did I know that you would go and hurt him Larry: JUST TELL ME NOW Riley: it was.  
  
Riley: it was.Travis Larry: TRAVIS THE LITTLE BASTARD. THAT DICKHEAD IS GONNA PAY And with that larry stomped off to find travis not even bothering to listen to rileys calls to stop him.  
  
Coffee House  
  
Chloe: that is so not true. I am the biggest eminem fan Travis: no your are not you didn't even know what his first album was called Chloe: yes I do Travis: you said it was the eminem lp it was called infinite Larry: TRAVIS YOU BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU Chloe: larry Larry: chloe get out of the way Chloe: larry whats going on Larry: chloe move Chloe: no not until you tell me what is going on Larry: why don't you ask travis Chloe: travis Travis: I have no idea whats going on Larry: fine I'll just tell the whole coffee house instead of beating the crap out of you Larry pulled out a chair and stood on it Larry: ladies and gentlean I have an announcement to make. Seen as I couldn't just beat the shit out of travis here I'll just tell you all what he has done to make me so angry. TRAVIS HERE IS A SICK PERVERT. I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THIS TWO-FACED IRRITABLE CUNT HAS RAPED A GIRL. AND I WILL KEEP THE VICTIM ANONYMOUS. Larry: know what I'm talking about now Travis hung his head in shame until chloe talked to him Chloe: it was riley.it was riley she was the girl you raped.oh my god With one swift movement chloe slapped travis around the face and kneed him square in the balls Chloe: try and impress people now And woith that chloe stomped off  
  
A little bit of a twist to the story there hoped you liked it I know its been a while but you know fanfiction.net was down so I thought I'd ,make this a good chapter okay bye bye until the next chapter p.s can any1 read there reviews or read any chapters except for chapter one email me with the answer 


	10. the problem

Chapter 10 I think  
  
  
  
Larry: riley, riley where are you  
  
Riley: larry is that you  
  
Larry: oh riley I'm so glad I found you  
  
Riley ran into larry's open arms  
  
Riley: I wouldn't be so happy just yet  
  
Larry: why  
  
Riley: I just took a home pregnancy test.it was negative, so I went to the doctors to find out why and the doctor said there is a possibility that I might never be able to have children  
  
Larry: oh my god. riley I'm so sorry  
  
Larry took riley in his arms again as she cried into his chest  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
Sorry its short but I'm making it good 


	11. the news

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Riley walked to the door and opened it to reveal Travis standing there with a black eye.  
  
Riley: Travis.what happened to you.did larry do this  
  
Travis: no, no this was chloe  
  
Just then larry walked in the room and noticed Travis  
  
Larry: you've got a nerve showing up here after what you did  
  
Riley: larry just leave it alone  
  
Larry: but.  
  
Riley: please.he's not the only one suffering here  
  
Larry: I'm sorry  
  
Riley: travis, I think its time we explained to everyone  
  
Travis: I think your right riley  
  
In the kitchen everyone is there including Teddy.  
  
Riley: guys we brought you here to explain about me and travis  
  
Travis: yeah see it happened just before riley and chloe's birthday and just before riley and larry got together. It was a night in late.  
  
Doolydoo doolydoo  
  
Flashback  
  
Riley and travis were staggering back to travis's home after they had been drinking at a party and were totally drunk  
  
Riley: hahaha that is so funny  
  
Travis: I know.  
  
Travis started looking at riley seductively and gave her a seductive smile.  
  
Travis: riley do you want to come in you know for a drink  
  
Riley: sure  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Riley and travis were now on the sofa kissing uncontrollably.  
  
Riley: oh god travis  
  
Riley screamed as travis's head moved lower planting kisses down her neck and chest (by now riley had lost her shirt) until he reached her breast  
  
Riley: travis we shouldn't do this  
  
Travis: riley its okay we're drunk we won't remember a thing  
  
Riley: that is true  
  
Riley started to unbutton travis's shirt  
  
Riley: but you know if we're gonna do this it wouldn't be fair if you were still dressed whilst I'm only left in my very mini skirt  
  
Riley spoke in a low seductive voice as the buttons on his shirt came undone and his shirt fell to the floor. Once his shirt was off travis was so turned on that he ripped off his clothes and rileys and was causing her absolute pleasure.  
  
Authors Note  
  
You know what this is a pg-13 fic so I can't go any further  
  
End of Authors Note  
  
End Flashback  
  
Doddlydoo doodlydoo  
  
Riley: so you see it wasn't rape but it wasn't wanted either by either of us so larry please lay off his case. If it was rape then we were both raped.  
  
Larry: I'm sorry travis for what I said you know protective boyfriend came on suddenly  
  
Larry said as he moved over to riley and gave her a hug and kiss.  
  
Chloe: and I'm sorry for slapping you and kneeing you where it really hurts.  
  
Just then the phone rang and chloe went to pick it up.  
  
Chloe: oh hi Dr Travers yeah sure I'll put you on speakerphone  
  
Dr Travers: hi everyone, the Carlson's and hopefully Mr Slotnick. I have in my hand a letter from the specialists at La General Hospital. Riley the reason you have had weird stomach pains is because there is a small blockage in your large intestine which is no harm because food and waste can still get through it just needs to push a little harder causing pain in the stomach. But don't worry this won't affect yours and Mr Slotnick's personal destiny. Goodbye now.  
  
Riley: that's confusing what does he mean personal destiny  
  
Macy suddenly realised and spoke to riley  
  
Macy: don't you get it  
  
Then to chloe after failing with riley  
  
Macy: don't you get it  
  
Realisation dawned on chloe's face  
  
Macy: she's pregnant!  
  
Riley: who's pregnant.I'm pregnant  
  
Chloe rested her head against riley's stomach  
  
Chloe: hello baby  
  
Larry: I'm gonna be a daddy.I'm gonna be a daddy!.sigh  
  
With a thud larry fainted on the floor unnoticed as the carlson's celebrated the birth of a niece/nephew/grandchild for the first time but not the last time.  
  
  
  
Authors Note  
  
I hope you liked it. It took a while to think of what to put in it so I decided to go for the happy ending hope you liked it. Guess what.  
  
Its not finished.  
  
Yet. 


	12. finally and happiness

Chapter 12  
  
I know I have taken ages to write this chapter and I am very sorry I've just had major writers block Anyways this story is dedicated to Poison Ivy-thnx for da review hun Lozza Hanniballover1181 Actress Quelyn Elijah-Woods-Gurl groovygirl nat729 animeangel-hey em if you read this hi haven't heard or seen you for ages Meredith Jaylin Pele's Worshipper perfectstranger these r all the guys who have reviewed my story and guys if you like this story why don't you read my The Amanda Show fic it's a romance between Amanda and drake its called the scene well here it is the long awaited 12th chapter enjoy! Oh and the bit where riley finds out she is pregnant is from the scene in charmed where piper finds out shes pregnant in series 4 that was a really good episode #  
  
Riley and Larry are lying down on the beach looking up at the stars  
  
Larry: Riley  
  
Riley: yea  
  
Larry: I'm really glad we finally got together, and that we are getting married and that my first child is going to be with you. I love you Riley Carlson soon to be Riley Slotnick  
  
Riley: I love you too Larry Slotnick soon to be.uh.daddy Slotnick! Hehehe  
  
Larry and riley laughed happy to finally have found love and eachother  
  
#  
  
Chloe and Travis  
  
Chloe: Travis I am so sorry I can't believe I hit you that hard  
  
Chloe was tending to Travis's bruise on his face (in her room) with an I ce pack They were alone in the house because all the others had gone out to celebrate.  
  
Travis: Chloe its okay really the stinging has gone down Chloe: you don't know how glad I am to hear that  
  
Chloe and Travis smiled at eachother all of a sudden they're heads drew closer  
  
Travis: chloe  
  
Chloe: yes  
  
Travis: I think I'm gonna-  
  
Before he could finish his sentence Chloe and Travis had finished the gap between them and were now kissing passionately as they fell backwards onto the bed finally realising their pent up feelings of unrequited love. Well not so unrequited now.  
  
#  
  
there you go Travis and Chloe are finally together and Riley and Larry are happier than ever. I hope you all like this chapter and I am surprised at the reaction I got to this story so I will hopefully be wrting another chapter soon but in the meant ime enjoy this one.  
  
scuba angel 


End file.
